30 Minutes!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Both Bowser Junior and Bob decide to order a pizza from Long John’s Pizza. However, they realize they are having a campaign where if the pizza is delivered over minutes, it is free! Both Junior and Bob start to sabotage the delivery in hopes of getting the pizza for free. However, the delivery guy, Brooklyn Guy will get fired by Badman if he fails! Can he make it in time? _________________________ In the SML House, Bowser Junior and Bob are watching Doofy the Dragon. Doofy: Hey, kids! It’s Doofy the Dragon! And today, I’m going to jump into a plane turbine! YEEE!!! Doofy jumps into the turbine and is shredded apart, killing him. Junior: AHAHAHA!!! THAT’S SO FUNNY, DOOFY! Bob: LOLOLOL!! THAT S*** WAS HILARIOUS! Chef Pee Pee: Junior! Dinner is ready! Junior and Bob enter the dining room where Chef Pee Pee serves dinner. Chef Pee Pee: Here’s your food! The food turns out to be cookies. Junior: Nice! Chef Pee Pee: The flavor is guacamole and anchovies! Junior: EWW! Bob: That’s my favorite flavor! Suddenly, the Bread Monster appears. Bread Monster: COOKIES! The Bread Monster devours the entire tray of cookies. Chef Pee Pee: Hey! Bread Monster: More. Chef Pee Pee: There aren’t anymore! Bread Monster: More! The Bread Monster pushes a vase off the table, breaking it. Chef Pee Pee: THE VASE! Bread Monster: MORE! Chef Pee Pee: AHHHH!!! Bread Monster: MOORRREEEEE!!!!! The Bread Monster chases Chef Pee Pee out of the house. Bread Monster: MMMMOOOORRRREEEE!!!! Junior: So what should we eat, Bob? Bob: I think we should order a pizza! Junior: Good Idea! Junior brings out his phone and calls Long John’s Pizza. Brooklyn Guy: Thank you for calling Long John’s Pizza. What may I do for you, today? Junior: Yes. I would like to order a pepperoni sausage pizza- Bob: With buffalo chicken wings! RH: Fun fact! Buffalo wings are my favorite kind of chicken wings! Brooklyn Guy: Ok! If your pizza is delivered in over 30 minutes, it’s free! Brooklyn Guy hangs up. Junior: DID YOU HEAR THAT, BOB?! THE PIZZA WILL BE FREE IF IT IS OVER 30 MINUTES! Bob: I know! We need to delay the order! Junior: Right! I know who can help! Junior and Bob run off. Meanwhile, at Long John’s Pizza, Brooklyn Guy is in the office of his boss, Badman. Badman: Ok, Brooklyn Guy! You need to get the pizza delivered on time. You got that? Brooklyn Guy: Yes, boss! Badman: Good. Now hurry! Brooklyn Guy enters the car with the pizza and drives off. Brooklyn Guy: Time to turn on my GPS! Brooklyn Guy sets his GPS to the SML house. Meanwhile, Junior is talking with Tari. Junior: Basically, I need you to use your database to hack the GPS system. Tari: Why? It’s illegal! Junior: If you help us, I’ll add Waluigi to Smash Bros! Tari: Deal! Tari scans her database and enters the GPS system. Tari: Ok! Hacking! Tari hacks into the GPS system. Meanwhile, Brooklyn Guy is getting close to his destination, but the GPS suddenly changes direction. Brooklyn Guy: What the? Turn right? Ok. Brooklyn Guy drives the car to the right direction of the road. He ends up at an abandoned building. Brooklyn Guy: This must be the place! Brooklyn Guy knocks on the door and Murder Man answers. Murder Man: Hello? Brooklyn Guy: Did you order a pepperoni and sausage pizza with buffalo wings? Murder Man: No. I know Mega Maid wouldn’t order a pizza because she’s vegetarian. Hey, Spider Man! Did you order a pizza? Spider Man: No! Firestar: Me neither! Ice Man: Same! Brooklyn Guy: Oh. I must be at the wrong place! Meanwhile, Tari hacks into every pranking device in the city. Back at Murder Man’s House. Brooklyn Guy: Well, I must be going then- Suddenly, a hose pops out of Brooklyn Guy’s outfit and sprays Murder Man with ketchup. Murder Man: AAGGHHH!!! OH! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! Brooklyn Guy: NO! I DIDN’T ACTIVATE THAT! Murder Man: YOU ARE SO DEAD! Spider Man hits Brooklyn Guy with his webbing and drags him inside as Murder Man shuts the door. Brooklyn Guy: NO! Meanwhile, Meggy is at the park talking with Crash Bandicoot, while Bob sneaks behind them. Bob: This will be good! Bob steals Meggy’s ink gun, sets it to glue, and sprays the ink all over the road before sneaking the gun back to the bench. Bob: Now for the other! Bob sneaks into Crash’s office and finds Crash’s armor. Bob: Perfect! Bob hacks into Crash’s armor and it activates. Bob: Your objective! Stall Brooklyn Guy! HUNTER: (The armor’s AI) Your wish is my command, Crash! The armor flies out of the town hall. Meanwhile. Back at Murder Man’s House, Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Ice Man, and Firestar are still beating up Brooklyn Guy. Brooklyn Guy: STOP! I NEED TO GET TO MY DESTINATION! Brooklyn Guy escapes and eats a TV dinner tray. Brooklyn Guy: TV DINNER POWER! Brooklyn Guy grows muscles as the Popeye theme plays in the background. Ice Man: GET HIM! Firestar attacks Brooklyn Guy, but he grabs her and throws her into Ice Man, shattering him. Spider Man: DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE! Spider Man shoots web at Brooklyn Guy, but he grabs it and traps Spider Man in it. Spider Man: NO! Murder Man: YOU WON’T GET AWAY! Mega Maid sneaks behind Brooklyn Guy, but he grabs her and throws her into Murder Man, knocking him out. Firestar: TIME TO DIE! Firestar throws fire at Brooklyn Guy, but he dodges it and it hits a stack of TNT. Firestar, Spider Man, and Mega Maid: NOOO!!! Brooklyn Guy runs out of the building with the pizza as the building explodes. Brooklyn Guy: NOW TO FINISH THE DELIVERY! I ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT! Brooklyn Guy speeds off, but Crash’s armor spots him from the sky. HUNTER: Target Found! The armor flies after Brooklyn Guy and lifts the car into the air. Brooklyn Guy: WHAT THE?! HUNTER: YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT! Brooklyn Guy: PUT ME DOWN! Brooklyn Guy grabs his soda and throws it at the armor causing it to short circuit. HUNTER: MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION- The armor explodes and the pieces and Brooklyn Guy’s car plummet to the ground. Crash: So Spyro recently got a remastered trilogy! I think it is very nice- The car lands on Crash, knocking him out. Meggy: WHAT THE F***?! Brooklyn Guy: SORRY! Brooklyn Guy drives off, running over Meggy’s ink gun in the process. Meggy: HEY! Brooklyn Guy drives towards the house. Brooklyn Guy: 1 MINUTE LEFT! Brooklyn Guy ends up driving into the puddle of ink and gets stuck. Brooklyn Guy: OH NO! I’ll have to continue on foot! Brooklyn Guy gets out of the vehicle and runs to the house. Brooklyn Guy: 10 SECONDS LEFT! I’M GONNA MAKE IT! Brooklyn Guy runs to the door. Brooklyn Guy: YES! Suddenly, Brooklyn Guy starts to sink. Brooklyn Guy: WHAT?! It turns out Brooklyn Guy stepped into a puddle of quicksand. Brooklyn Guy: QUICKSAND?! Brooklyn Guy’s timer beeps indicating time is up. Brooklyn Guy: I’M TOO LATE! Junior opens the door with Bob behind him. Junior: 31 minutes. Sorry. Bob takes the pizza and wings and Junior shuts the door. Brooklyn Guy: NO! Suddenly, Brooklyn Guy’s phone rings. Brooklyn Guy: Oh no... Brooklyn Guy answers the phone and Badman’s voice is heard. Badman: BROOKLYN T. GUY! Brooklyn Guy: Y-Yes boss? Badman: I need to see you in my office, IMMEDIATELY! Brooklyn Guy: Yes, boss. One moment later. Brooklyn Guy enters Badman’s office and sits down. Badman: Supply and Demand, Brooklyn Guy. Supply and demand. People demand Long John’s Pizza. And we supply them. If you, Brooklyn Guy, can’t supply Long John’s, the system breaks down. Do you follow me, Brooklyn Guy?! Brooklyn Guy: Y-Yes Boss.. Badman: If the system break down, I don’t make a profit! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! Brooklyn Guy: N-no. Badman turns around with a look of pure rage on his face, scaring Brooklyn Guy. Badman: YOU’RE FIRED! The force of Badman’s yell sends Brooklyn Guy flying out of the pizzeria and he hits his face on the pavement. Brooklyn Guy: Ow. ???: Are you done, yet? Brooklyn Guy looks up and screams when he sees Crash, Meggy, Spider Man, Firestar, Ice Man, Murder Man, and Mega Maid with pissed looks glaring at him. Crash: DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID TO MY ARMOR?! Meggy: YOU ALSO RAN OVER MY INK GUN! Murder Man: AND BLEW UP MY BUILDING! Mega Maid, Spider Man, Firestar, and Ice Man: YEAH! Brooklyn Guy: PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! Firestar: GET HIM! Brooklyn Guy: NNOOOOO!!! Crash, Meggy, Firestar, Spider Man, Murder Man, Mega Maid, and Ice Man brutally beat up Brooklyn Guy as the scene irises out. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This is the first CROSS-ING OVER Short. * This story was featured as a bonus in "The Golden Age of MarioFan2009 Entertainment Volume 1: It Starts Here!" as a MarioFan2009 dubbed print. * A sequel is being planned. Category:From 2018 Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:Badman Episodes Category:HUNTER Episodes Category:Doofy Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes